


New Toy

by pugas



Category: Big Hero 6 (2014)
Genre: Alternate Universe - High School, Bullies, Eventual Fluff, Eventual Happy Ending, Eventual Hiro Hamada/Tadashi Hamada, Eventual Relationships, Eventual Romance, Eventual Smut, F/M, Hiro Hamada & Tadashi Hamada are Not Related, M/M, Poor Hiro, Punk Tadashi, Sexy Tadashi, hes a badass, its sad, sorry for mix ups, theyre aholes
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2015-04-04
Updated: 2015-04-23
Packaged: 2018-03-21 05:30:43
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 4
Words: 5,897
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3679740
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/pugas/pseuds/pugas
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Genius Hiro</p><p>Bad-boy Tadashi</p><p>What a wonderful pair.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. new toy

**Author's Note:**

> deal with it.

Hiro tried his best to hold back the tears.

He shuffled his way through the crowded cafeteria, to the nearest exit. He just wanted to disappear. He could hear the bullies calling out his name from behind. They were advancing closer.

Hiro held on to his textbooks with both arms, trying to run for his dear life. It was quite hard considering the textbooks were most likely heavier than he was. Hiro bit the lower corner of his lip nervously, occasionally looking back. He couldn't see them, but he could hear them. 

Hiro was always the target for bullies. Fourteen years old and already about to graduate high school, of course he would get bullied. He hated school so much. But he did it for Aunt Cass. All she ever wanted was for him to breathe a little, make friends, socialize; now look where it got him. Shoved into lockers, getting beat up, and even have his lunch money stolen. 

As he stepped out of the school, Hiro made his way towards the end of the block, desperately trying to cross the streets to at least hide inside any of the buildings. Just as he was about to get cross the street, he felt the back of his sweater getting tugged. Hiro fell backwards landing on his butt and dropping his textbooks just in front of his feet. 

A tall, dark shadow lingered over him, shading him and his textbooks. Hiro nervously looked up, his entire body shaking. One tall shadow multiplied in several. Hiro was completely surrounded. Feeling hopelessly lost and scared, Hiro clutched at the bottom of his sweater.

"P-pl-please... I-I already ga-gave you guys every..." Hiro trailed off, unable to finish his sentence, he saw a fist headed straight towards his face. All Hiro could do was cover his eyes, cower his face between his knees, and place both hands above his head, hoping his scrawny hands could provide any form of protection.

Anticipating the pain, Hiro slowly opened his eyes only to discover he felt nothing. Slowly his hands began to fall to the sides of his face as he looked up. 

 

\---

 

Tadashi was bored.

This was his fourth day of not going to school. He didn't see a point to. They were only teaching him things that he already knew. He found it better to stroll around the bad part of the town, looking to fight anyone. He's actually made quite a reputation for himself. He drowned out his dull life with every punch and throw he made. But it got boring quick. The reputation made everybody avoid Tadashi at all costs. Whenever he walked down a crowded road, people would split to make room for Tadashi to walk. 

Still though, the rep came with its perks. People who weren't completely afraid of him would bravely approach him. Girls would flock to him and boys would request to be his underling. While he did fool around with a couple of girls, he made sure to never go as far as committing. For the boys... well, they were easy as well. They did whatever Tadashi felt like getting them to do. It was too easy. Too boring. So. Boring.

Releasing a huge sigh, Tadashi let his feet guide him to wherever. His elbows bent and his hands behind his head, Tadashi looked up at the sky. "Lord please, just give me something fun."

Tadashi strolled right past his school, not even thinking of going in, and took a sudden halt. Right in front of him, he noticed a couple of big lookin' guys surrounding what seems to be .... a middle-schooler..? How pathetic, he thought to himself. Ganging up on a poor kid. Upon further inspection, Tadashi felt a tug on his chest. Maybe it was the way the boy looked frightened to the bones, or just how small he looked, but it was a feeling he couldn't place.

He never felt like this before. It was something so new to him. Tadashi saw one of the boys lift his arm, fingers balled up into a fist, and ready to strike on his new toy. He quickly dashed over to the group and grabbed the boys fist, saving his new toy from the blow he was about to receive. 

The group of guys looked up and turned to face Tadashi. He smirked at them and stated, "Sorry boys, but he's mine to play with."


	2. the hunt

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Tadashi's aggravated.
> 
> Hiro's being hunted.
> 
> Bye bye Hiro.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> so uhhhhhhhh  
> my description skills arent on point. none of my writing is on point.
> 
> * http://prntscr.com/6qym85 * if you guys need help with visuals, this was what i meant to say. BUUUUUUUUUUUUUT if you dont want it to like 'spoil' your reading then by all means dont click it.
> 
> anyways, ive had this chapter for a while now. i just never posted it cause i felt like it would disappoint ;(
> 
> heres to hoping you guys would love it.

Hiro looked around him with widened eyes as the bullies started to take one step back.

"We-we weren't going to do anything to him. We w-were just having fun y'know?" The bullies stammered, trying their best to lie their way through.

Tadashi smirked and raised an eyebrow. Amused by the foolish lie, but a lie nonetheless, he wasn't going to let them go off easy. His hand was still grasped tightly onto one of the guys balled up fist. He vigorously tugged onto the fist, pulling the bully forward, grabbing onto the back of his head with his free hand and slammed him onto his raised bent knee.

The bully stumbled around, trying his best to regain balance, all while both of his hands were covering his bloodied broken nose.

Hiro stared at the scene, stunned. If he was going to stick around any longer, he was sure he was gonna get more than just a broken nose. Hiro quickly got on his knees and gathered up the fallen school materials.

" **SCRAM!** "

The shout echoed in his ears, sending shivers down his spine.

Gathering the last of his materials, he saw the shadows start to quickly disappear one by one.

He didn't care what was happening around him. It didn't involve him. Or at least he tried not to involve himself. Or get others to involve him in it.

Quickly getting up, Hiro made a run for it. It didn't matter where he went. Anywhere was better than this. He just wanted to stop getting hurt.

Tadashi turned around to see his new toy dash off. "What the f- HEY!" Tadashi stretched out an arm in an attempt to grab at his collar to make him stop. Missing the collar by just a fraction of a millimeter, Tadashi clutched thin air. "Fuck.."

Hiro ran straight through the red light and Tadashi followed. He worked for this toy. He was gonna get something out of it.

Hiro got a few feet head start, but he was struggling to keep up with his pace. It's impossible to run while carrying textbooks heavier than you. Why was this guy even trying to chase me, he questioned. Hiro looked back to see the guy gaining on him. Luckily, as he was running through the red light, a car stopped and streaked right between them, giving Hiro just enough time to increase the distance.

Hiro was able to turn the corner into a dark alleyway that was scattered with wet trash and what seemed like sewage water. The alleyway was cut off into two parts. One that leads to a dead end, and the other that leads to... wherever the hell it led to. It was too deep and dark to be able to see where it leads to. Hiro took his shot with the dead end, hoping the guy chasing him would think that it was a stupid move and no human in their right mind would choose it. Maybe it was too stupid of a move. But it was too late. He was crouching behind the load of trash cans, holding his breath from the vile smell.

Getting cut off from the car only angered Tadashi. He picked up his speed, dashed around the car flipping him off, and spotted his fleeing rabbit dash into the alleyway. Tadashi grinned as the hunt began. Adrenaline rushed through his veins, feeling his body become alive again.

Now.. Tadashi knew this town like the back of his hand. He knew that there were only two possibilities his little toy could've rolled off to. Of course those possibilities were both dead ends. He knew the boy couldn't possibly have known. Well... even if he did, there was no escape for him now. Tadashi chuckled as he slowly walked into the alleyway. Knowing that the boy was probably shivering down to the bones, on the verge of crying, made Tadashi happy. It made him crave.

Hiro could hear the light foot steps that were slowly approaching, come to a sudden halt. Why did he stop? Was he gonna turn around? Feelings of hope surged through him, but that soon went down the drain. He could feel himself starting to run out of air. No longer able to hold it, Hiro lightly gasped for air on bodily instinct.

Tadashi pretended to not notice. He didn't want to startle his prey.

Scared to death, Hiro heard the slight twitch in movement. Then the sound of foot steps came back. Only... they were getting softer... smaller... Was he going away?

Tadashi grinned, hiding behind the brick wall of the crossway.

Hiro peeked out, scoping the area. There was no one around... all he saw was the light ahead of him. Smiling to himself, Hiro quickly got up and made a dash for the open. He was finally safe.

Finally... sa-

Hiro felt a violent tug at the back of his sweater. An arm wrapped around his shoulder and pulled him close to what seemed hard yet warm. He could feel someones hot breath covering his entire neck. Frozen stiff, unable to move due to the shackles of the arms, Hiro just closed his eyes and accepted what was about to come. He too was exhausted to care. His body turned limp and refused to stand up. His arms gave up and swung to his sides. The loud 'thud' of his textbooks were the last thing he heard as he felt the world around him turn black...

Tadashi supported the lifeless body by pressing it against his chest. He looked at the poor boy that fainted from fear. Chuckling under his breath, he was gonna have so much fun tearing him apart and chewing him up.

Tadashi picked Hiro up and shook him into a bridal carry. Tadashi walked out of the dark alleyway and into the bright city lights, leaving behind the dirtied textbooks on the floor.

He was excited.

He was gonna make his toy entertain him for the night.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> KuODudoDUoduoduoduo  
> kudos for your girl <3
> 
> https://pbs.twimg.com/profile_images/531181612218986496/J2ItRysn.jpeg *so hot*. so f'in hot..  
> /whisper, i like that
> 
> just kill me now orz
> 
> byebye for now


	3. or maybe it was love at first sight

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> got an econ proj. ;(! and here is the procrastination LOL
> 
> anyways i know a lot of freaky deakies would liek some AHEM STUFF but i honestly prefer this side of the story better. mostly cause its cuter and mostly cause it builds into a better plot other than incessant banging and shlongs. if y'know what i mean.
> 
> anyways this ones mostly about tadashi in the end.
> 
> *btw the title means a lot :)
> 
> kay IM OUT!
> 
> if you guys dont like it then im sorry but in the end i feel liek this will be the best. but there is the "EVENTUAL" in the tags so if you'd guys like to stick around then i'd love that as well :)

Regaining his consciousness, Hiro slowly opened his crusted eyes. Staring at the ceiling fan with blurred vision, he couldn't quite comprehend the situation he was in.

Waiting for the grogginess to pass, Hiro tried to move his hands to rub his eyes only to realize that they were both handcuffed to the bed. A confused expression crossed his face as he tried to pull away from the cuffs but it only caused his wrist to slowly bruise and redden.

Hiro panicked, glancing around looking for a logical way to escape this. Trying his best to sit up, the attempt in locating an escape route came to a halt as he was taken aback by the surroundings. The room looked... modern? The room was dark but Hiro could clearly make out everything. It looked expensive, exorbitant, and just a tad bit too ostentatious. Gaping at the luxurious room, Hiros confusion deepened. Where the hell _is_ he?

The sound of a man singing cut through Hiros thoughts. Staring at the door to his left, Hiro deduced the singing must've came from inside there.

The thought of another man coming inside this room while he was being handcuffed didn't add up well to Hiro. He suddenly snapped and began to freak, remembering the events that happened not too long ago. Throwing away any logical sense and ideas, Hiro became hysterical trying once again his best to pull his wrists away from the shackles. His breathing became erratic and his heart could literally jump out of his chest.

All of a sudden his heart stopped beating. His breathing came to a standstill. Hiro looked over as the click of a door echoed in his ear and a man in full commando stepped out.

Drying his wet hair with a towel, Tadashi stood by the door roughly rubbing every strand of his hair. Hanging loose, he let the excess water on his body drip down from his neck to the floor. After the heated chase he went through he decided it was best to cool himself down by air drying his body. Draping the towel over his neck, Tadashi looked up to see his little boy shivering to the bones.

Hiro stared at the mans chiseled body of an athlete. A tattoo of an orange and red koi fish ran through his right shoulder and onto his chest. His arms were bent, hands grabbing at the ends of the towel causing the muscles to bulge. Hiro felt a mix of emotions from frightened, embarrassment, and uncertainty. He wasn't sure where to look, how to act, and what to do. His.. _thing_.. was just hanging there and he wanted so much to not even give it as much of a glance but the curiosity got the best of him. Hiro looked only for a split second before he completely turned away in embarrassment.

"Impressed?" Hiro could literally hear the grin the man was displaying as he cooed at him mockingly.

Unsure of what to say or do, Hiro remained quiet and still, afraid that any wrong move could cause him potential harm.

Realizing his sudden rigidness, Tadashi promised, "I'm not gonna hurt you." Moving to the center of the room, he started spinning to dry off.

Shocked by the words, Hiro turned his head to face him in an attempt to reply with skepticism only to be stunned by the sight. Hiro tried his best to suppress his giggles as the man in front of him spun around like a graceful gazelle. A bulky tattooed man twirling like a ballerina was far too odd and humorous. Any fears he had of the man completely threw itself out the window.

Hearing a high pitch snicker, Tadashi came to a complete stop and raised an eyebrow at the little boy. Placing himself comfortably onto the edge of the bed, Tadashi looked at him and forewarned, "I can always take back my promises."

Hiro quickly bit his lip, shutting himself up. Fear had come back flying through the window and shoved itself down into Hiros throat. Hiro squeaked, "I-I'm sorry..."

Staring into Hiros eyes for a second too long, Tadashi broke away and steadily rose up. Walking over to the drawers placed on the right side of the room, Tadashi rummaged around looking for clean boxers.

Slipping into the boxer shorts that were far too tight, Hiro secretively stared at the enormous bulge the material curved around. The sight of this should be considered a crime, it wasn't even boxers anymore.

"A-Are you going to hurt me?" Hiros petrified eyes connected with Tadashis as he chuckled. "I don't have any intentions of hurting you.. if you listen to me."

Before Hiro could question what he meant by 'listen' Tadashi interjected, "For now just be a good boy and stay quiet."

Be a good boy? Stay quiet? He didn't have the time and will to cater to this mans desires. He catered enough to the big annoying bullies that were consistently pestering his life. He needed to get back home in time for Aunt Cass's curfew. Oh god, Aunt Cass. The thought of her never popped into his mind until now. God, she must be worried sick. He needed to come up with a plan quick. Tugging on the cuffs for one last attempt to escape, Hiro winced as the hard metal pinched at his already bruised wrist.

Tadashi hovered over Hiro, pressing his moist chest to his face. Hiro slid back an inch on instinct. Drops of water fell on his face as the rattling of keys rang through his ear. His bruised wrists fell to the bed hitting the soft pillows that served as a nice cushion. Tadashi backed away as Hiro rubbed the lesion on his skin in an attempt to soothe it. "You're... letting me go?"

"No." Tadashi replied instantaneously.

"Then wh-"

"Because you looked like you're in pain."

Pain? He actually considered the feelings of Hiro and it bewildered him greatly. The man who looked juvenile, negligent, and possibly the head of all bullies considered his feelings. The man who was chasing him to the depths of hell and chained him to this room considered.. _his feelings_? Hiro was close to feeling a little sad for the man thinking he maybe misjudged him. Maybe he wanted to very much help Hiro a-

"Strip."

Nope.

"W-w-what?! Why?!" Hiro stammered, confused and fearful. He didn't want to strip. Nobody has ever seen his naked body before. Aunt Cass repeatedly reminded him to treasure it, to treat it as a temple. Hes never even done... _**THAT**_ to himself.

Hiro pulled the blanket that lied lazily on the side and quickly wrapped himself like a burrito. Blood rushing to his cheeks, Hiro tried his best to argue his way through. "You can't! A-Aunt Cass says its bad and its-its-its.. its not something people should _see_!"

Sighing in annoyance, Tadashi easily unwrapped the burrito blanket apart from Hiros slender arms and made an effort in taking his shirt off. Holding down the ends of his shirt, Hiro blurted, "Please! Don't rape me! I dont even taste good!"

Tadashis hands froze as he stared at the boy fighting for his virtue. Collapsing onto his bed and throwing his hands over his stomach, Tadashi nearly keeled over. He bursted into laughter while tears fell down his cheeks. Hiro stared with his mouth open at the man who laughed for nearly a minute straight. Getting too light headed from his uproar, Tadashi calmed himself and sat up.

Hiro sat still, hands still holding down his shirt, utterly confused.

"I'm not gonna rape you."

"But.. but... wha?"

"But now that you brought it up..."

" _ **NO**_! NO NO NO NO NO NO NO."

Tadashi gave one last chuckle and proceeded to lift Hiros shirt up. Hiro still didn't give up on protecting his precious body but Tadashi was far too strong for him. Easing the shirt off of Hiro, Tadashi lightly tossed it away onto the ground. He lied down comfortably next to Hiro pulling the blanket over himself.

"I'll admit I wanted to fuck you senseless but I controlled myself by masturbating in the shower not too long ago. Pretty good right?"

" _F-f-f-f-f-... M-m-m-m-.. ?!?!_ " Feeling his entire body about to explode, Hiro garbled his voice and muddled an incoherent sentence. Embarrassed and uncomfortable by the use of words he said with far too much ease, Hiro sat still upwards confused by the situation. Staring into space with wide eyes and mouth gaping open thinking how unbelievable it was for him to say the ' ** _f_** ' and ' ** _m_** ' word so easily, he felt a strong push on his chest causing him to fall backwards onto the bed. Tadashi wrapped his arms around Hiros slender body, pulling his back towards his chest.

"You were just so cute lying defensively on my bed. I wanted so much to just ram my **_*----*_** into your virgin _***----***_."

Hiros hands covered his ears as he forcibly rejected the obscene words, refusing to let them taint his ears and brain.

Tadashi chuckled and hugged Hiro tighter, "I'm just teasing. I'll just take this night as your 'thank you' for me saving you."

Hiro blushed at his idea of gratitude. A half naked Hiro brushed up against an almost fully naked man shouldn't be considered a gratitude. But still, as the conversation kept on, Hiro began to feel confused. Certainly he was happy to be saved, but to be saved by _him_ was a whole other story. Do people usually chase and chain the victims?

Nevertheless Hiro acknowledged the fact that he was unable to escape the death shackles of the man. Giving up, he tried his best to make himself comfortable for the night. He accepted that whatever happens, happens. There was nothing he could do to a man who was triple his size; and he didn't harm him in anyway so far during this night. Well.. asides from the handcuffs and his not so proper language, Hiro didn't mind him so much and he didn't know why.

Truthfully, Tadashi had trouble controlling his urges. Hiro really was too cute for his own good. Bringing him back to his home, he had thoughts of filling him up until he was used and battered and dripping wet. But staring at the sleeping beauty on his bed, he just.. _felt_ something different inside of him. A pang in his heart, a twitch of his eye, and just felt a tad bit of sadness. As much as he hate to admit it, he was easy. Never in his life has he ever said no to sex. And him passing up on this perfect chance seemed strange even to him. Maybe he realized the boy had probably gone through way too much already, especially today. He wasn't too sure. Besides, this incessant teasing Tadashi had going on was more than enough to keep him satisfied and entertained; plus masturbating in the shower helped.

Tadashi placed his chin on top of Hiros messy hair as his arms tightened around Hiros tiny waist. Feeling the direct warmth of his tiny little heater, Tadashi held on tightly to his new toy.

For once in his life, he didn't feel bored and lonely.

 


	4. thoughts and prayers

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> im sleepy. ;(  
> going through some medical issues so im sorry orz
> 
> *i dont even care anymore LMAO. just try your best to enjoy it.
> 
> **oh god i just checked my grades and I have a 79. bye guys ima be dead.

Hiro wondered how he made it out alive.

Steadily trudging his way to school, the events of his morning crawled back into his mind.

 

The man had unwrapped his arms that were previously shackled onto Hiro’s tiny waist, leaving him to be free. He fumbled around in his bed, turning his back towards Hiro and snored obnoxiously loud. This was it, the chance to escape. Not wasting a second, Hiro jumped at the chance and quickly but cautiously tiptoed around the man-cave. Finding all his belongings, with the exception of his textbooks, dumped upon the floor, Hiro quietly gathered it up and made a quick dash to exit the bedroom.

As he was silently running around the house like a lost prey trying to find the door to his freedom, Hiro took in the surroundings of the house. It was quite grand, certainly elegant, and just a tad bit too fancy. Although he didn’t have much time to fully inspect around due to the sleeping giant that could possibly wake up at any moment and eat Hiro alive, he did however see that this type of house didn’t quite fit the front the man puts on. The man was dark, seemingly a negligent, and definitely looks like a lawbreaker. Hiro was thinking maybe the house was stolen, broken into, or even worse… killed for. It may be considered a bit far fetched but definitely not impossible. Whatever the connection was, it was all the more reason for Hiro to quickly hurtle his body out of here.

Taking in the biggest gulp of fresh air and freedom, Hiro galloped from the door down to the front steps and hurried along the road. He ran, without looking back, and didn’t stop until he felt the distance between him and the house provided enough safety for him to come to a slow walk. Taking in one last deep breath of air while hunching over with his hands on his knees, Hiro looked around him, trying to find out where exactly the hell he was. Figuring he was in the wealthy part of town, Hiro quickly mapped out the directions he needed to go towards in his head, he wasn’t too familiar with this part of the town but he’s been here once maybe twice and that was enough for him to remember the common routes.

Checking the time on his watch, he realized there was still quite a bit of time left before school started. Finding a park bench and settling down in hopes of relaxing, Hiro suddenly jumped remembering the Ice Queen waiting for him at home. Hiro quickly came up with an excuse to text to Aunt Cass on his whereabouts for the night. Struggling to take out his cell, Hiro fumbled around and started clicking away,

 

'Sorry Aunt Cass, I was over at a friend's house for a study session. I must've been tired and fell asleep.'

 

Hiro glared at the obvious lie sprawled across the screen. 'Friend'. He didn't have friends and probably didn't have anyone close to being called an acquaintance. But this was all his genius brain could come up with as of now and he frankly didn't care much at this point. There were bigger problems, much bigger than Aunt Cass's wrath.

Trying his best to get comfortable on the cold hard bench, Hiro fully absorbed the green and orange scenery while thoroughly processing the events that happened in too short of a time.

What in the world happened? In just one day, his life turned around, upside, and whichever way. Hiro started to recollect his memories of yesterday, organizing them in chronological order.

He was getting beat up for his lunch money by bullies, usual. He was being chased by the stupid bullies, also usual. He was then saved by what could possibly be the most obnoxious creep in the whole world, _unusual_.

Hiro couldn't quite grasp onto the word 'saved'. Did he save him? Sure he stopped the group of bullies from getting their beat on but what the hell was all the extra creepy crap that came afterwards about?

Is that how the world currently works? Was Hiro missing something? It was pretty common for Hiro to not keep up with usual fashion trends, reality shows, the usual norms and whatnot. But this was most certainly not normal, almost borderline terrifying actually. From being chased, to seeing another persons _thing_ , to practically sleeping (almost) naked together, he wasn't exactly sure how to perceive everything. Hiro blushed at the sudden remembrance of the _thing_ ; boy did Hiro still have more growing to go. He looked down and around his body. He was petite and lanky but with the proper diet and exer- wait, that was beside the point.

Scrunching his face in pure anger and stress, Hiro felt as if he was about to lose his mind. Groaning and face-palming himself, he was majorly confused on what to do. He should be grateful towards him, right? But on the other hand he chased him down and cuffed him to his bed, which to be quite honest is seriously breaking the bar on creepy and reaching the point of murderous intent. Well, anybody would assume they were going to die wouldn't they? But thinking back to it, strangely enough Hiro didn't feel that way. 

Scowling to himself, Hiro placed both his hands onto his temples in attempt to relieve his frustration. Doesn't this kind of thing only happen in manga and fairytales? Was that man even considered sane? Was _he_ sane? Is this even real life? What the hell is going on?! Why did this have to happen to him?!

Hiro smacked both of his cheeks hard to check if he was in his dream world. Feeling all of the pain, Hiro's cheeks began to redden as he teared up, taking in the slight twinge on his cheeks, and decided he probably wasn't dreaming. But seeing as how this isn’t a dream, it now leads to too many unanswered questions racing around his mind causing him to get a headache and at this point he just wished for his head to explode so all of this confusing nonsense could just stop.

Sighing and checking the time on his watch once more, he steadily rose up and stretched upwards in preparation to walk to school.

Hiro hastily came to the conclusion that the man was definitely insane and should probably be avoided for the sake of his own sanity.

 

* * *

 

Hiro had informed most of his teachers of his missing textbooks and was given new ones. Knowing little to nothing of Hiro's bullying situation, the teachers all assumed the boy genius had genuinely lost it and easily handed over the books with no charge. He felt relieved as he tightly grasped onto them, pressing it to his chest. The books were Hiro's way of seeking comfort when Aunt Cass wasn't there for him as she was always so busy with the cafe. It was sad but in the end these books could probably be considered his only friends, as these books were the only thing around him that could challenge his mind intellectually.

It was already his lunch period but he could do little of it. Having his lunch money stolen yesterday and not being able to go home for more, he was stuck having to starve. But no matter, he's experienced days like these before. Since he couldn't eat, he decided to hang around where the bullies would never go, the library.

Feeling giddy and full of joy, Hiro skipped his way to his destination smiling at the pristine immaculate books in his arms. But all happy thoughts were washed away as Hiro bumped his tiny body into what seemed like a boulder. Falling down butt first and dropping his new textbooks, Hiro stared up at the back of the giant in fear of what was to come. As the behemoth turned his head over his shoulder, preparing to scream at whoever disrespectfully bumped into him, Hiro was already on all fours, face down, apologizing for his life.

“I’m sorry I’m sorry I’m sorry I wasn’t looking and I-I just bumped into you you can have my lunch money although I don’t have it now but I promise to pay you tomorrow pleasejustdon’thurtme.” Hiro tried his best to beg forgiveness but as he was sputtering his apology without any pause, his words started to slur out of pure nervousness and he wasn’t too sure if the bully could even comprehend it. Now that he thought about it he wasn’t even sure if he himself understood it, out of apprehension Hiro had just chattered whatever came to mind.

With his head still facing down, Hiro was sweating bullets and was reluctant on looking up. Staying completely still and frozen, Hiro scrunched his eyes shut praying that maybe it’ll somehow magically block out all the pain that was to come.

“U-Uh… T-T-These are yours right?”

Slightly confused by the obvious nervousness in his voice, Hiro slowly unraveled his eyes and carefully looked up to see that the bully himself was sweating more than just bullets, he could create an entire ocean.

“Uhh.. y-yeah.. thank you?” This has never happened to Hiro before and he wasn’t sure if he should rejoice at the moment or simply just take it and run. The bully kept the books steady in one hand while offering his other to help Hiro up. Staring at the large calloused hand, Hiro stared for a few seconds contemplating whether or not this was a trap. Hiro slowly and carefully edged a hand towards his and as soon as he felt the warm touch of another human being, he quickly and completely wrapped his hand around the offered and pulled himself up.

Swiftly handing over the books and retracting his hand, the bully sheepishly looked at Hiro with eyes clearly filled with fear and stammered, “.. B-Bye.” Leaving at a full dash, the body of the bully disappeared right before his eyes.

“Huh..” Returning to his position of grasping onto the books to his chest, Hiro gaped and stared openly at the empty halls and wondered what the _hell_ just happened. A bully didn’t beat him up, helped him, and then ran away from him… Hm.

Well whatever, Hiro shrugged it off, signing it off as a matter for another time to ponder. All Hiro could do was thank the gods for looking out for him and continued to make his way to the library in hopes of getting some reading done.

But little did Hiro know, it was no god.

 

* * *

 

“Damn… this might be harder than I thought.”

Having overslept, Tadashi had just arrived to school.

He was furious and upset at the fact that he didn’t wake up to the cutie he had snagged yesterday but instead woke up to Fred’s stupid annoying face who decided barging into someone elses home was okay.

Wrestling and cuffing the idiot to his bed, Tadashi ignored his cries of pleas and strutted his way to school in hopes of finding the one that got away. The plan was simple; go to school and find him. But as he stepped into the school grounds and walked around idly, Tadashi cursed himself finding a flaw in the plan.

How exactly was he going to find a kid the size of an oompa loompa and was literally overshadowed by the rest of the people in this school. Sighing to himself, Tadashi looked up into the ceiling, closed his eyes, and prayed to himself, “Lord, if you help me out here, I swear I will be a good boy.”

Exhaling a breath of air, Tadashi moved his head to face straight forward and slowly opened his eyes. The image of a little boy happily skipping down the hall with textbooks double the size of his body appeared right before Tadashi.

He was wrong, it was easy.

Tadashi stared at him leisurely and chuckled under his breath at his good fortune. Stalking behind the little boy, Tadashi gave a quick glance at the ceiling and winked to show his gratitude.

Losing sight of the bunny that skipped around the corner, Tadashi steadily picked up his pace to catch up.

He thought he had lost sight of him as he turned the corner but found him on the floor on all fours bowing and apologizing to the punk he brutally battered up yesterday. Before the punk could fully turn around to bark and bellow at the boy, Tadashi stepped up behind the pitiful crouching boy and stared directly at the punk.

Tadashi crossed his arms upon his chest and struck a crooked smile that barely touched his eyes. The punk started to sweat and gape at the sight of his worst nightmare. Nudging his chin towards the fallen textbooks, Tadashi moved his mouth to silently sound out the words, “Pick it up.”

Quickly dropping to his knees, the punk gathered the books in a jiff in fear of losing more than his nose to Tadashi. Wanting this nightmare to end, he hastily gestured the books towards the little boy and offered to help him stand up. As soon as he was done, Tadashi shook his hands to shoo the pest away.

Watching the imbecile take his leave, Tadashi stood directly behind Hiro as the little boy pondered on what just happened. It had only been a split second before Hiro had started walking again.

Stuffing both his hands into his pant pockets, Tadashi slightly arched his brows and smiled to himself in amusement. Thinking it’d be more fun and adventurous to just silently follow suit, Tadashi stayed a few feet back in precaution.

**Author's Note:**

> love and tears for your queen. thank you <3


End file.
